


To The New King

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minecraft AU where the guys can respawn, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laughter disappeared in seconds as Jack dropped to his knees; bowing low for their new king. </p><p>“I pledge my fealty to you, your Majesty.” Jack’s voice is loud, echoing around the open-air court where the throne sits. The guys all watch in shock; eyes wide as they watch Jack bow his head low.</p><p>Gavin doesn’t know how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The New King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt comes from [this post](http://jonrisingers-fluffy-hair.tumblr.com/post/144984473711/prompt-jackvin-after-gavin-wins-the-crown-from); Jackvin. After Gavin wins the crown from Ryan much to everyone’s surprise, the other guys (apart from Jack) laugh and assume Gavin’s going to be a fool of a king. Then Jack walks to the foot of the throne where Gavin is nervously sat, and he kneels and pledges his fealty to King Gavin. Everyone’s really shocked and confused while Gavin is flattered and is amazed by Jack’s loyalty to both him and the throne. I don’t care what happens next as long as there’s Jack/Gavin cuteness.
> 
> And I saw this and pretty much right away I knew I had to write it.

Everybody is laughing and teasing. 

Michael and Ray are clutching onto each other, trying to keep themselves upright as they cackle. Geoff is wiping his eyes, shaking his head. Ryan is chuckling, convinced that Gavin will be a terrible, fool of a king.

Everybody is laughing but Jack.

His eyes are gazing up at Gavin, watching as the new king fidgets on the throne. Gavin is obviously nervous and uncomfortable. Jack’s determined gaze doesn’t help.

“ _ Fool King _ ! That’s what he is!” Michael is gasping for breath. He can’t believe that Gavin managed to win the crown. Ryan’s last challenge was brutal. Everybody had died, and some still had cuts and bruises from the nearly pitch-black maze.

Gavin still couldn’t believe he had won. He sat on the throne, confused and slightly dazed. There was a chance he could have a mild concussion- fighting Ryan’s monstrosity of a bull was difficult; to say the least.

And Jack was staring up at him. Their eyes met, and Gavin had to quickly look away. Honestly, Jack’s silence was more uncomfortable than everyone else’s laughter. 

Jack took a few steps forward, away from the guys, who were standing on the red carpet that led up to the throne.

The laughter disappeared in seconds as Jack dropped to his knees; bowing low for their new king. 

“I pledge my fealty to you, your Majesty.” Jack’s voice is loud, echoing around the open-air court where the throne sits. The guys all watch in shock; eyes wide as they watch Jack bow his head low.

Gavin doesn’t know how to respond.

How  _ does  _ he respond to that?

Jack has always been a loyal person. But he tends to follow with the group. He rarely steps outside of the group and does things solely based on his thoughts. He’s a follower, to put it simply.

And Gavin’s heart hurts for a few seconds.

It could be because of the growing tension between him and Jack for the past few months. It wasn’t anything negative, not at all. Him and Jack have had some sort of budding romance, but they didn’t want to tell the guys just yet. The last few weeks have been full of stealing kisses when they’re alone, making up lies to spend time together, and sneaking around to avoid getting caught.

And Gavin feels his heart hurt as he watches Jack.

His hands start to shake, and when Jack stands, their eyes meet. Jack is smiling warmly, his eyes practically sparkling.

No matter what, Jack will remain loyal to the throne. And if Gavin is on the throne, he will never disobey.

Behind him, he can hear the guys murmuring to each other. ‘ _ What just happened’  _ and ‘ _ What is going on _ ’. 

“Thank you, Jack,” Gavin speaks slowly, looking a mix of shocked and joyful. A small smile crosses his lips, and he stands from the throne and makes his way down the steps. He stops in front of Jack, and they lock eyes for a few seconds.

Over Jack’s shoulders, Gavin can see four confused, surprised men standing there staring. The smile gets bigger, and he goes up on his tiptoes so he can curl his arms over Jack’s shoulders. Jack bends down a bit so he can return the hug.

They embrace for a long minute, and Gavin laughs a little when he hears Geoff splutter out a few half-spoken words.

“What the  _ fuck _ ,” Michael’s tone holds no anger or teasing. It’s flat with confusion, and Jack is laughing softly as they pull apart. The two share another smile, and they both turn to face their four-person audience.

“I guess we’re better at hiding it than I thought,” Jack glances over at Gavin, and he chuckles.

“I was really scared that we’d get caught,” Gavin nods in agreement, then he turns towards his friends. “Jack and I-... uh- we’ve been dating?”

Michael and Geoff look incredibly confused, while Ray and Ryan slowly nod- starting to piece it together. Ray is extremely observant, and he hangs around Ryan so often that whatever he notices Ryan is told. Ray has started to notice how often Jack and Gavin hang out now, and Ryan remembers that time that he walked up to Jack’s house and found Gavin and Jack standing awfully close together inside, blushing and wide-eyed at the sight of Ryan.

“You piece of  _ shit _ ,” Michael grumbles and he stomps up to Gavin, and for a second Gavin thinks that Michael is going to punch him in the face. But he’s suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

“You didn’t tell me you’d found somebody- let alone Jack?! We see him every day!” Michael exclaims as he hugs Gavin tightly. Gavin’s arms are pressed to his sides, unable to hug Michael back.

Jack speaks before Gavin can open his mouth.“We didn’t tell anybody because if anything bad happened between us, we didn’t want it to ruin you guys.”

“Yeah,” Gavin slowly agrees, and Michael pulls back. “We also wanted to take things slow.”

Michael nods a little, and he takes a step back. Ryan and Ray are just watching, because to them, this totally makes sense. Geoff still hasn’t said a word.

And Gavin swallows thickly as he turns to Geoff. He has known Geoff the longest, when Geoff was still the original king of Achievement City and none of the other guys had stepped into the city. Before the game for the crown, before  _ everything,  _ Gavin had known Geoff. 

Geoff was like a father- and his silence made Gavin worry.

“I-I-I..” Geoff finally stutters out. He looks completely shellshocked; kind of overreacting. “I’m happy for you guys-... and I get that you wanted to take things slow…. But why didn’t you tell  _ me _ Gav? You tell me everything.”

Gavin and Jack share a look of concern.

“I knew if I tell you you’d tell everybody,” Gavin’s voice is soft. 

It’s the absolute truth. Geoff tends to not be able to hold a secret. If the news is big enough, he’ll blab to anyone who will listen.

“I trust you Geoff- I really do- but I knew you’d tell all of the guys.” Gavin takes a step forward, and he sets a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. Geoff slowly nods, and he glances down to the floor. That makes sense, and Geoff isn’t as hurt anymore.

And silence falls for a minute, then Ryan clears his throat. Everybody’s attention turns to Ryan, and he gestures to Gavin with one hand.

“We have a new king. Don’t you think that we should celebrate?” 

Gavin cracks a smile, which then makes Jack smile. 

Jack finds Gavin’s smile infectious, and he nods. “I think a party is in order, your Majesty.”

Ray whoops- and Michael throws his hands in the air. They both cheer and Geoff’s shellshocked look melts into a happy grin.

Whenever a new king is crowned every two years, a big party follows to celebrate. Every citizen in Achievement City joins in on the festivities, and since the guys still stand in the throne room, the citizens have no clue of who won the crown.

As they cheer, Ray and Michael turn and start to walk out; chattering happily about how Michael’s going to get absolutely smashed while Ray remains sober. Geoff follows, and he slips an arm around Michael’s waist.

Ryan stands, watching the three leave. When the throne room’s door shuts behind them, he turns to the new king.

“Congratulations Gavin,” Ryan smiles, and he sets a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “You put up a good fight, and you deserve the crown.”

Even though Ryan had been laughing earlier, he was sincere. Gavin nods a little and a little color comes to his cheeks. He’s never received praise like this, since he’s been the court jester for as long as he’s been in the castle. Court jesters never receive praise like this- let alone win the crown. The only way he was eligible to compete was that Geoff had brought him in because they were such close friends.

He blushes and accepts Ryan’s congratulations with a quiet ‘thank you’.

With that- Ryan leaves to join Michael, Ray, and Gavin. Jack and Gavin are left behind, and the two lovers share a warm look.

“I love you,” Jack murmurs.

“I love you too.” Gavin goes up on his tiptoes so he can kiss Jack. Their kiss is short and sweet. When Jack pulls back, he chuckles softly.

“Now come on, let’s go celebrate, your Majesty.” Jack jokes around with the title, which makes Gavin rolls his eyes.

“You don’t have to call me that- I’m still Gavin.”

“But you’re Gavin the  _ king _ .”

Gavin rolls his eyes again, and he tugs at Jack’s hand. “Didn’t you say we should celebrate?”

Jack laughs a little, and he starts to walk out of the throne room, with his hand in Gavin’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you should check me out on [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/)! I'm taking prompts once again since I have pretty much all the time in the world right now to write!


End file.
